


Vulnerable

by Foxberry, HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, but not enough to impair consent, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Keith wasn't sure what exactly had made him decide that asking Shiro over so late was a good idea. He'd just been... fucked up and upset and stressed after his hookup had freaked out and bailed when he got hands on with what Keith had to offer. Faced with the choice to either drown his sorrows in a bottle of vodka alone at home or to ask Shiro over to be his self-control, Keith had dialed without hesitation. But asking your longtime crush over when you were hurt and pining reallywasn'ta good idea....Whatever. He wasn’t sober enough for good decisions.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Nota bene: the authors of this fic are trans. The language used for Keith's genitals are dick/cock and cunt. If this language bothers or triggers you, we recommend not reading this piece or using one of the many word-replacing extensions available for firefox and chrome!
> 
> There is alcohol use at the start of this story, but Keith is Not Drunk when the main events take place, just a bit buzzed, but fully aware of his actions and actively able to consent.

Keith wasn't sure what exactly had made him decide that asking Shiro over so late had been a good idea. He'd just… been fucked up and upset and stressed out after his hookup had freaked out on him and left when he actually had to get  _ hands on _ with what Keith had to offer. 

It was all well and good in theory and then the guy noped out with a 'sorry man… turns out I  _ only _ like dicks like… regular ones' when it was in front of his face. Which had sent Keith's confidence crumbling through the floor. And the choice had been drink at home alone or ask Shiro over and lean on Shiro to be his self-control. But asking your longtime crush over when you were hurt and pining really wasn't a good idea. Whatever. He wasn’t sober enough for good decisions. 

For his part, Shiro had known Keith wasn’t quite right when he’d gotten the call. Keith’s voice had been shaky, a little raw with just a hint of the waiver it took when he’d been on the verge of crying. He hadn’t quite expected however to turn up and find Keith sprawled out on his couch with some questionable alcohol in his hand.

He’d known Keith for a while and knew that whatever it was that required his presence  _ had  _ to be serious, even if Keith wanted to avoid the subject like always. The least Shiro could do was keep him company through it. So with a forced smile, he poured himself a nip to nurse while he listened to Keith ramble. 

Keith sighed, downing a large gulp of his drink before collapsing his head into his arms. "I just… how the fuck am I supposed to find anybody, Shiro? They're not… They're not  _ good _ like you, Shiro… God I just… where can I find  _ you? _ What planet are you even from? Where can I get one for myself?" 

The words coming out of his mouth made Shiro’s face flush with heat. Keith thought he was good? Actually good? Enough to  _ want _ someone  _ like  _ him. The alcohol was getting to his brain, obviously, as much as Shiro wished Keith wanted  _ him _ . “I… think you’ve had enough, don’t you?” He reached over, fingers ready to take Keith’s glass from him. Drinking more wasn’t going to help the situation.

Keith shook his head, hand opening and closing around nothing once the cup was taken from him. Well that sucked. Buzzkill. Granted Shiro had a point. But Keith wasn't ready to admit that. And what he was saying was… No. This was important. He wasn't  _ drunk. _ Not  _ really, _ anyway. 

"Enough to say what I've been thinking for months already? Sure." Keith huffed, rolling over. "It's not like this is  _ new, _ Shiro. You're literally  _ everything _ someone could want. You're good. And you're  _ safe. _ Do you know what I'd give to feel  _ safe? _ Like I could actually let myself be vulnerable with someone in bed?" 

Shiro placed the cup gently down on the table, grateful that Keith still listened to him. Still, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to hear the rest of what Keith wanted to say. Perhaps it was selfish of him, perhaps he should really be walking out of the room to get some water, but Shiro sat still and sighed with a shake of his head. “I’m not as good as you make me out to be.” 

Admittedly, Shiro knew what Keith meant. After all he’d just taken alcohol away from a close friend that really shouldn’t be drowning his feelings with it. Yet he felt the desire to deny it all. He had plenty of reasons people didn’t want him. He wasn’t some perfect specimen. Keith knew that… didn’t he? And yet… “I’m not…”

He trailed off when he played Keith’s words over in his head. They’d shared plenty of things before, but this was more personal, more  _ vulnerable  _ than Shiro had seen in awhile, if ever. Keith was actually being  _ vulnerable  _ with him right now and Shiro gulped at the thought that maybe his  _ friend  _ was telling him all this for a reason. Shiro already regretted what he was going to ask, “Are you saying… you’d feel safe…? With me?”

"I've always felt safe with you." Keith answered almost automatically and without thinking. He didn't have to think about something like that. But his words caught up to his own brain a moment later and he found himself looking away. That wasn't what Shiro was asking about. Right. 

"B-but of course I would. I can't stop thinking about it." Distantly, Keith thought he really ought to shut up. "I've… No matter how much I try to make that obvious… You never seem to notice. Because you're… you're just  _ too _ good. Or… you're just not interested… But I'd think you'd at least be polite and let me down easy. I don't know." 

The tension in Shiro’s shoulders relaxed and he found himself staring at Keith’s jaw, wondering if he could lean forward, brush his fingers over it, and win back his gaze. “I… You haven’t exactly been subtle,” he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn’t surprised by the answer, exactly. Keith had made it pretty clear on several occasions with passing compliments and the odd flirting here or there, but hearing it with just a hint of concern made Shiro’s chest ache.

Clearing his throat, Shiro tried to control his breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to think of any other way to make Keith feel any better other than laying everything out in front of him but nothing came to mind. God, he was going to have to say it, wasn’t he? It wasn’t something you just admitted to your friend or brought up, but if it’d help Keith, if he could help Keith even in this way, Shiro was going to try it. 

“If you really want to try it…” His heart was beating too fast. Maybe he had read this all wrong and Keith was simply… Maybe he was just working out some things. Shiro hoped that wasn’t the case. “And I mean  _ really  _ try… I could…” He took his turn to look away, face burning, and wondered how long it would be before being the ‘good guy’ would do him in.

The " _ Desperately _ " was out of Keith's mouth as soon as Shiro started with the 'if you really want to try it'. He didn't register the latter half, the  _ offer _ until after the words were out of his mouth. Keith stiffened, looking away. Fuck. 

"I d— ...I wouldn't ask that of you, Shiro… I know you're not… I don't want to ask you to do anything you're not into. It's… that wouldn't be fair of me to take advantage of our friendship like that… No matter how much I want you— _ it _ ." Keith sat up and looked down at his lap, closing his eyes against the way his hands clasped there went briefly out of focus for a moment.

Shiro raised his eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and relief. It almost sounded like Keith had moaned the word and Shiro would be lying if he wasn’t hanging onto every word that followed after. He leaned in, trying to get a better read of the look on Keith’s face. 

Keith thought  _ he _ ’d be the one taking advantage. Had he even seen himself? Had he not noticed how much Shiro had been holding back, stopping himself from saying just one thing too much, from letting touches linger? What Shiro would  _ give  _ to be taken advantage of, because he would give in to whatever Keith wanted if only Keith would ask. Shiro just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Shiro slid his hand across the couch and closer to Keith. ‘ _ How much I want you _ ’ played back in his head, over and over to the point Shiro wanted to ask Keith if he really heard it after all. Shiro cleared his throat and shuffled closer, hoping his genuine intent would show on his face. “I could help you out with that? If you trust me?”

Keith's face snapped up at the movement. And then the  _ offer _ lingered between them. For a long moment, Keith couldn't move. He couldn't do much of anything other than stare at Shiro in pure shock. Help him out with that. With  _ that _ that? Shiro had to know what he was offering and… he was offering it anyway? 

Before Keith could second-guess himself, he was all but launching himself out of his seat. His arms wrapped around Shiro's neck as he yanked him into a kiss. The momentum of his movement wound up with the most comfortable position being Keith straddling Shiro's lap where he sat, lips pressed against his, too desperate to pull away, yet too scared to make the first move for anything more. 

Shiro could barely blink when that long moment stretched between them, a silence that told of unspoken words and unresolved tension. His throat was dry, waiting for an answer one way or another, and then he had it. Keith’s lips were pressed against his, warm, soft, and needy, almost begging Shiro for more.  _ God _ , Shiro would’ve melted if he wasn’t still reeling.

Finally, Keith pulled back slightly. "I… I would always trust you?" Of course he would. It was  _ Shiro. _

Finally blinking, slowly with a dazed smile, Shiro became aware of just how close Keith was now, straddling his lap, face barely inches from his. “You just…” He was still blinking like he’d just fallen asleep and woken up to a dream. Keith  _ kissed  _ him and not only that but  _ lunged  _ at him like he was desperate for air. 

"Mm… I did." Keith nodded. 

“That’s good,” Shiro said before his brain could come up with any better. 

Dizzy with breathlessness, it took Keith's brain a moment to process what Shiro said next but when he did it was with a quiet snort and a shake of his head. "Yeah, that  _ is  _ good, you dork." Seriously, what even  _ was  _ Shiro because he couldn't be  _ real. _

Shiro raised his hands but didn’t know where to put them. They’d hugged before, maybe a tad longer than friends usually hugged, but they’d never been close like this. Shiro could practically smell Keith and if he wanted, he could pull him closer to taste his lips again. He might have if Keith didn’t snort at him and continued to be so precious, unable to look him in the eye. “I mean… you name it and… I’ll do it?” 

"I…" Keith stopped, looking away. He shifted closer, higher in Shiro's lap before rolling his hips pointedly, grinding himself against the man beneath him. "Th… this? Or… Or anything you're okay with. Really I'm not…. I'm not picky… We could just… sit here. That's okay too. Watch bad TV or something." 

Shiro's breath hitched when Keith rolled his hips. That wasn’t accidental. He  _ meant _ to grind right there in that spot and  _ fuck  _ Shiro had to stop himself from telling Keith to do it again. “Th-that…” Shiro answered aloud, trying to process his thoughts. He’d fantasised about Keith before but having his warm, supple body right there was so much hotter than Shiro’d imagined.

The sound of Shiro's breath hitching like it did went straight to Keith's dick, his arousal spiking suddenly even more. Once his date plans had fallen through, Keith had taken off his packer in a fit of frustration to chuck it at the wall. Which meant that now there was nothing between him and Shiro. He could _ feel _ Shiro's dick pressed against him. And he was  _ definitely _ getting harder. 

“I mean… look, I’m not against it. I’m not. I swear.” Shiro cringed at how this had to sound, especially with his cock making a point of letting Keith know he was already getting hard at the offer. “But this is a tad soon… don’t you think? You want to be vulnerable with me but I’ve barely seen you naked.”

Keith felt his blood run cold. Shiro was turning him down. He was turning him down? Too soon? It was  _ Shiro's  _ idea. Oh _ god  _ what if the offer wasn't serious? He'd just made a fool of himself for nothing. "Shiro… I know what I want. What I've wanted for… too long." 

Keith rolled his hips again with a shuddering breath, desperate to feel Shiro against him at least once more. It only made him all the more aware of Shiro's cock hardening against him while his own was… not noticeable through his pants. 

Shiro watched feeling helpless as Keith went from confident and so incredibly tempting to withdrawn and unsure. Had he said the wrong thing? He knew how Keith was about this kind of thing and he'd just… gone and fucked it up by saying ‘not now’. The look on Keith's face said he'd not made his point clear enough. 

Keith shifted back onto Shiro's thighs, looking away. "I  _ know _ what  _ I _ want… But I think… I think the  _ differences _ here are obvious… So if it's  _ that…  _ I… I understand… You wouldn't be the first. … _ Hell, _ you wouldn't be the first  _ tonight. _ "

Shiro opened his mouth to speak when Keith pulled away, but as Keith kept talking the ache in his chest was louder. Keith actually thought that he would turn him down because of that? 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro cupped Keith's face and demanded his attention with a gentle touch. “You… I want you to have what you want.” He gulped and surrendered to the realisation he was really going to have to say this. “I want you and everything that entails, that makes you  _ you _ .” 

Keith's gaze snapped back up to Shiro's when he felt the touch to his face. His eyes were wide, heartbeat spiking slightly at the gentle contact before his heart outright rammed itself promptly up into his throat at Shiro's words. He felt as though he were choking around his own heart when he swallowed. 

Shiro smiled softly and caressed Keith's cheek. “I just don't want to rush this.” He cleared his throat and let his eyes wander and linger over Keith's body, ignoring the hot flush in his face. “I barely know… this side of you. I might need an introduction first.”

Unable to help himself, Keith leaned into the stroking at his cheek, eyes fluttering for a moment. He opened them again in time to see Shiro eyeing him up and looking him over and Keith's blush darkened several shades even as his brows quirked down in confusion. "I don't… I don't understand… What… what does that mean?" Did Shiro want him or did he not want him? 

Shiro had to hold himself back from leaning forward for another kiss when Keith leaned against his hand. He looked so fragile and precious with his eyes wide and face tinted pink. How could he look so pretty when he was sitting so close? Did he have any idea how tempting he was? Shiro had to swallow hard just to keep himself from saying it aloud.

Then Keith was asking what Shiro meant with a confused look on his face and Shiro found himself making sounds out of his mouth instead of answers. He knew what he meant but explaining it was something else completely. “It means… I…” He bit his lip and let his hand fall to Keith’s shoulder, sliding down his arm to buy himself time.

Watching Shiro struggle with his answer, Keith bit at his lip nervously. What was so hard about saying what was on his mind? And what was it that Shiro wanted from Keith in all of this? The touch to his arm was gentle and reassuring but still meant more moments spent without an answer, with the ball of tension coiling and uncoiling in his stomach like a writhing mass of snakes. 

Shiro played with his lip and finally continued with a guilty smile, “It means I want to kiss you again.” He shrugged and took a deep shaky breath. His chest tightened at the thought that he might say the wrong thing and send Keith running, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. “I want you to tell me... what you like, what you don’t like… where I can touch you? But only that… for now… if that’s okay? And we could… try all that… another time?”

Shiro's answer, when it did come had Keith's eyes going wide, heart clenching and hammering faster inside his chest. "I don't… I…" Keith looked away. "It's… it's hard to  _ tell _ you if I can't  _ show _ you… I… some things I don't…" Struggling, Keith hesitated with his words. "Some things I don't have  _ words _ for… Words that I  _ like…  _ That feel…  _ me _ . So talking about them is…  _ difficult. _ But sh- ...Showing is easier… I can give you the words that I have but some things I just…  _ don't. _ So I can't… I can't  _ tell _ you those things." 

Shiro listened intently, nodding at every few words out of Keith’s mouth and trying his hardest to not answer too soon. He bit his lip and waited patiently. So it seemed telling him would be the difficult… That was understandable, even if Shiro didn’t quite get how, but Keith knew better than he did. But showing? Showing meant… Did Keith really trust him—no,  _ like _ him enough to  _ show _ him any of that?

“That’s… that’s okay,” Shiro assured as best he could, huffing out a nervous laugh. “Well, that’s something you’ve told me, right? So, that’s good to know.” He shrugged and smiled awkwardly. “I didn’t know that before. That you didn’t have words… for things. So that’d be good to know? And the words you  _ do _ have? I’d like to know those.” 

Shiro hoped, truly hoped, that he was doing something to help Keith’s obvious nerves. Not that his own were any better. “A-as for sh-showing? Uh…” He shuffled to get comfortable. With Keith on his lap, looking so pretty and sweet and vulnerable, it was going to be hard to focus on anything without his dick making its presence known. “You can show me? If that’d work for you. If you’re  _ comfortable _ with showing me… You were rather… upset when you called me over. Are you  _ sure _ you want to?”

Shiro's laugh reflected Keith's own nerves perfectly. But more than his nerves was the  _ want _ underlying the surface. Keith clutched to Shiro's shoulder when the other man shifted, worried he might fall. The look Shiro was giving him was something Keith wasn't sure he'd ever seen on his face before. But it wasn't unwelcome. 

"Shiro… what I  _ want _ right now is to ride your dick until I can't think straight and preferably have a limp come morning. So short of that… it's fine." What even was a filter. Keith sure didn't have one. "But I guess it depends on what  _ showing _ you involves. If this is some kind of 'look but don't touch' thing, then you're doing it too."

Whatever air was in Shiro’s lungs up and disappeared at Keith’s statement and he choked on nothing but shock. “Wh— Uh—  _ Shit _ .” The image of Keith bouncing on his dick, eyes burning into his own, with a single minded determination to get off and forget everything had Shiro unable to speak. He’d not imagined something so… He’d written off his offer as something far more lowkey, slower, maybe even tender? Now he questioned just exactly what he’d gotten himself into, because it’d probably be the end of him, and he’d  _ like _ it.

Speechless Shiro was something Keith thought he could get used to. He licked his lips. Fuck he was too turned on for this already. And Shiro was trying so hard to stay composed. Keith liked that, he liked watching him struggle. He wondered what it would take to make Shiro's control shatter and have him losing control, running on instinct and impulse. 

Keith wanted to find out.

Shiro tried his best not to stare too long at Keith’s lips, glistening in the light of Keith’s apartment and practically asking on their own for Shiro to taste them again. He needed to focus, concentrate on the moment at hand, but the fact it was Keith made it and him so much harder.

“So…” Shiro cleared his throat once, twice, and again, breathing a slow, loud exhale with rounded lips. “I… didn’t exactly mean no…  _ touching… _ ” Shiro looked away and played with his lip. “But I can go first, if that’d help? I can show you what I mean.” He nodded, more for his own benefit than for Keith’s, and stared Keith straight in the eyes. 

Shiro put out his hands, palms up. “Give me your hands and I’ll… show you what I like and where you can touch me?” Shiro hummed, asking for agreement. He still worried in the back of his head that Keith was looking for a way to fuck through his feelings and Shiro just happened to be there. But he’d said how good he thought Shiro was so… maybe… maybe he really wanted this.

Looking at Shiro's hands curiously for a minute, Keith reached out, setting his hands into Shiro's. He relaxed his arms, offering up control of his movements to Shiro to put his hands wherever he wanted. That was… kind of hot actually. A little strange but really hot. 

Squeezing Keith’s hands gently, Shiro smiled, gearing himself up for what he was about to do. He hadn’t thought about himself at all, instead focussed on what Keith would want since he seemed to be in more need than Shiro himself. If Keith hadn’t been so distraught when he found him, Shiro might have jumped him right then and there. What did that make him?

“To start,” Shiro began and lifted Keith’s hands in his, savouring the way Keith simply gave himself over. There was trust there, even behind the hint of amused suspicion, and he tested it with his fingertips, running them down to Keith’s wrists. He moved each hand to either side of his face. “You can touch here… That’s okay.” He chuckled and leaned his head to kiss Keith’s right palm.

Next, he slid Keith’s hands down his neck, slowly, pressing as much skin against himself as he could manage. “And here…” he added before trailing their hands down further, moving excruciatingly slowly over his chest. He slowed his breathing and pushed out against Keith’s hands, unwavering in his gaze. “Here too.”

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes gently at having his hands placed on Shiro's face. But having his hands dragged down over Shiro's neck and chest had Keith breathing harder. The motions were so simple, he wasn't even really  _ doing _ anything. But yet every motion was charged and dangerous. 

Shiro paused when Keith’s fingertips lay over his abs, tensing a little, wondering how Keith would react to that. He couldn’t resist watching him carefully, paying close attention to every move and every pause. “Now… did you want a turn or should I keep going?” he asked with a calm, patient tone.

"Hm… A-alright…" Keith hummed, "Just so we're clear…" He leaned in to steal a light kiss, taking back control of his hands and moving them to knead at Shiro's shoulders once. He felt tense. "I can touch you here…" 

Shiro found himself chasing after Keith’s kiss, eyes closing briefly. They were so close and yet it didn’t feel close enough, and then Keith took his hands back and Shiro snapped right back out of his momentary daze. “Mmm?” He watched as Keith’s hands kneaded into his shoulders, part of him giving in, enjoying the sheer fact Keith was  _ touching _ him. “Uh huh,” he muttered back. 

Keith's hands dragged down over Shiro's chest, leaning in to whisper hot against the shell of his ear. "Or here…" Finding the larger man's nipples through his shirt, Keith thumbed at them for a brief moment before pinching as he bit at the shell of Shiro's ear. "Or here." Keith pulled back. "That sound about right so far? I think you should keep going." 

“Uh hhnn!” Shiro froze at the warm breath on his ear and the low purr of Keith’s voice. He was playing with Shiro now. “That’s—  _ fff _ .” His breath hitched as Keith’s fingers brushed over his nipples and  _ pinched _ them. “ _ Keith?! _ ” He just— Shiro barely had a moment to register anything before teeth sunk into his ear, teasing at the skin. He rolled his eyes back into his head and shuddered.

Playing with Shiro was more fun than Keith expected it to be. It was easier to push his nerves to the side when he was in control, when he had the chance to tease and tantalise, making Shiro want  _ more _ than what Keith was giving him. That was when Keith could  _ really _ shine. As long as he kept getting good feedback—and Shiro was  _ very _ good at giving him feedback, apparently—he could keep pushing this. 

Shiro took a moment for himself, letting his breathing calm and his heartbeat slow. “That sounds right,” he answered with a low growl. If Keith was going to play with him, he’d better join in on the game, or even try to win it. His hands darted to Keith’s wrists and captured them with a firm grip. “Then let’s keep going.”

Shiro was more forceful this time, pushing Keith’s hands against his muscle, making a point of the strength in his hands and beneath his skin. “There’s also  _ all _ down here,” he added as he stroked Keith’s hands over himself from navel to knee, avoiding his crotch deliberately.

When Shiro all but  _ growled _ out his words, Keith shuddered with a soft sigh and a twitch of his hips. He gave himself over to it easily, revelling in the feeling of Shiro's solid body underneath his touch.  _ Fuck _ he wanted to touch freely, to touch where he  _ wanted _ to touch, where Shiro was  _ deliberately _ keeping him from. He was just going to have to push this game further when his turn came. 

Watching the gears in Keith’s mind move had always been fascinating, but it had never been a  _ show _ before. This wasn’t just him playing, as tempting as he was, but him testing Shiro’s resolve. It was another game, a battle between them perhaps, and Keith had never been one to ignore a challenge. It would only be right to keep him… stimulated.

Spurred on by the sound of Keith’s shudders, Shiro pulled Keith’s hands sharply up his thighs to his hips, dancing them over his clothes. He teased how close and yet how far Keith’s fingertips grazed from places Shiro knew he  _ wanted _ his hands. “You get what I mean by showing now, don’t you?” 

Keith barely managed to stifle his groan at having his hands dragged up Shiro's thighs so firmly. He was so  _ close _ . And yet Shiro was teasing him, tempting him. Fine. If Shiro wanted to play this game… Keith could play this game. He was still ecstatic that this was even  _ happening, _ He could have a  _ bit _ of patience before making Shiro fall apart. 

Keith could  _ see _ that Shiro was getting hard, looking down between them. Licking his lips, he swallowed. "Is… is that it? Is that…  _ everywhere? _ Because I'd like to know your limits before I take my turn." His heart thudded nervously under the cover of his chest at the thought of where he wanted to take this if Shiro would let him. 

Shiro smiled when Keith’s eyes dropped to his crotch. “Not everywhere, no.” With a deep breath, he drew his hands down to his inner thighs. “See… here…” Slowly, drawing out every second, Shiro drew Keith’s hands to rest at his crotch, rolling his hips up against them. “You can touch me  _ there _ . I rather like being touched there.”

Shiro couldn’t be sure if he’d made a bad move at that moment. He’d just made Keith feel him up and yet the touch of shame he expected wasn’t there. He  _ enjoyed _ having the control, the power, and watching Keith fight against it. 

Keith swore the little whimper that escaped into the air at the feeling of Shiro's cock beneath his touch was  _ not _ a voluntary noise. But  _ god _ he felt  _ good… _ "Y-yeah? Good… That's… I'd like to touch you there."  

A shiver of satisfaction ran down Shiro’s spine when Keith whimpered. It was a pretty sound, one he could only hope he’d be able draw out of him again. He probably made a lot of sounds if Shiro knew just what to do. Being aware of everything little jolt and shiver and sigh was something he was more than prepared for.

“Of course, I can’t show you the rest of what I like  _ with _ clothes on. They tend to get in the way.” He pushed one of Keith’s hands up to his belt, undoing the buckle while he held it in place. “But my limits…?” Why did he have the feeling this would only leave him vulnerable? “Nothing that draws blood or breaks skin… if that’s the kind of thing you’re getting at?” What was he saying? He was leaving himself open for loopholes, exploitation. That answer gave far too much away.

Oh  _ fuck, _ Shiro was undoing his pants. But Keith didn't have long to think about that and get lost in the anticipation before Shiro was mentioning his limits. Keith could feel the smirk spreading across his own face. "Oh…  _ Shiro… _ So  _ that's _ how it is?" Keith teased his hands out of Shiro's grasp, moving to slip them up under Shiro's shirt as he leaned in. "I think we can have a lot of  _ fun _ together…" Keith bit at the shell of Shiro's ear at the same time as he let his nails rake down Shiro's chest before pulling back. "So… you were taking off your pants for me?" 

Keith’s smirk spoke of scheme yet to be put into action. His voice teased as much as his hands sneaking under his shirt to touch bare skin. Shiro froze, lips parted, and simply listened as Keith leaned in to play with him further. The bite on his ear brought out a weak, choked groan, cut short by his breath hitching at the nails on his chest. Keith had barely begun to sink his claws in. There was no doubt of that.

“Oh, indeed, but I wasn’t taking my pants off.” Shiro raised his eyebrows and challenged Keith’s gaze, tilting his chin up. His tone changed to something more commanding, authoritative, matching the way he sat up straighter. “I thought you could have the honours.” If he wanted to play, he could at least  _ do _ something.

Keith's brows quirked up at the comment before the change in Shiro's body language had Keith licking his lips again.  _ Oh… _ So he wanted to have the reins? Well… Keith wasn't against the idea. But that didn't mean he'd make it  _ easy _ for him. Keith  _ wanted _ to know what Shiro would do if he pushed him. 

Slipping off Shiro's lap easily, Keith ran his hands up Shiro's thighs before dragging his fingertips back down. Running his hands back up, Keith let his thumbs brush just slightly inward against the tent of Shiro's pants. 

Keith’s insistence on licking his lips had Shiro’s mind elsewhere, even more so once Keith moved away and ran his hands right by where his thoughts lay. “You still have to show me all those things you don’t have words for,” he reminded, relaxing into Keith’s touch. He could get used to this.

Shiro huffed air out of his nose when he felt the not-so-innocent caress across his crotch. It wouldn’t be unlikely that Keith had thought about this before. After all, Shiro had let himself picture moments like this when the mood struck him, but he’d never expected Keith’s hands to truly touch him like this.

Eventually, Keith made his way to undoing Shiro's pants the rest of the way. He leaned in to hook his fingers around the edge of his waistband, mouthing ever so briefly at Shiro's cock before pulling back and urging him to lift his hips. 

“I’d like for you to— _ fuck _ ,” Shiro cut off his own words with a curse. It was barely a touch but Keith’s lips at his crotch, painfully dulled by the fabric covering his cock, completely cleared his train of thought. He had to shake his head just to focus on lifting his hips, hips Keith wanted to perch himself on and  _ ride _ . 

“You'd like for me to fuck? We aren't  _ quite  _ there yet, Shiro… Don't worry, I'd love to get there soon,” Keith teased. 

Shiro growled in frustration at Keith’s tease. He was enjoying this, and Shiro had to admit to himself that he rather liked this side of Keith. How had he never seen it before now? “Oh I think you were the one who said that first. What was it about riding my dick until you can’t think straight?” 

“Were you just setting me up, Keith?” Shiro tilted his head and eyed Keith over with curiosity. He had this. He could keep breathing steadily and control his voice, even when it threatened to rasp and break and dissolve into sighs at the sight of Keith removing his pants. “Telling me you don’t have words so you could use your mouth in other ways? ‘Cause so far, this has been all about me, and not you.”

Shiro was  _ very  _ exposed and Keith had to force himself to not just  _ stare. _ Shiro's dick was  _ gorgeous _ and Keith wasn't sure anymore where he wanted it first. He wasn't sure he  _ cared  _ as long as it was  _ in _ him. 

" _ Fuck… _ " Keith's voice cracked into a needy whine and he blushed, clearing his throat. He reached out to run his fingertips gently over the soft skin of Shiro's length. "I-it's not my fault you're still not done telling me where I can touch you. I'm just waiting for my turn while you dally…"

Shiro smiled at the crack in Keith’s voice, a beautiful sound if Shiro had ever heard one. He needed more of that and leaned forward like he was chasing after it, but stopped short at the touch of Keith’s hand. “ _ Hhhnnn _ .” Closing his eyes, he breathed in the sensation, hips moving instinctively towards it. He couldn’t let himself get distracted.

His hand grabbed Keith’s roughly and wrapped his fingers around his length, his own trapping Keith’s. “You can touch me here…” He loosened his hold and pushed their hands around up and over his hip to his ass, forcing Keith to take a handful. “And here, and anywhere in between. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Keith didn't bother trying to stifle his groan when Shiro first had him grab his cock and then his ass. Shiro felt even  _ thicker _ than he looked. Jesus. He was going to be walking funny come morning if he took  _ that _ thing. He was looking forward to it. "Y-yeah… That's good to hear…" 

Shiro dropped Keith’s hand and tucked his own hands under the hem of his shirt. It was flying across the room before Keith had a chance to move and Shiro pounced. Hand on Keith’s chest, Shiro pushed him back onto the couch, allowing him the tiniest bit of leeway to make himself comfortable. 

“Your turn,” Shiro growled, hovering over him, pushing him down.

Having Shiro  _ naked _ on top of him so suddenly was unexpected and Keith couldn't help but yelp. His heartbeat stuttered into overdrive as the air rushed out of him. Taking a brief moment to gather himself, Keith opened his eyes as he licked his lips. He looked from Shiro's face to one hand and then to the other. "Yeah…? Then maybe… Just  _ maybe _ you should let me  _ take _ that turn." Keith shoved suddenly, tipping them back in the other direction and pushing Shiro until he was sitting up again and Keith could straddle his lap. 

Shiro could feel his eyes light up at Keith’s yelp, even widen at the chance to see more of the man before him. He paused and resigned himself to watching Keith’s next move with a raised eyebrow. But he didn’t see the next move until he was staring and blinking up at Keith sitting in his lap like it was throne,  _ his _ throne. 

“You're definitely taking it,” Shiro muttered under his breath, despite Keith having taken most of it with his smirk. 

"Now… where were we?" Keith smirked victoriously down at Shiro from his renewed vantage point. Sitting back slightly, he tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and leaving him just in the black fabric of his binder. Keith moved to press his fingertip to the tip of Shiro's nose. “ _ Stay. _ ”

Shiro thanked whatever lucky stars he had that not only did Keith want to be on top of him, but he was taking off his shirt as well. Shiro's eyes darted down, unsure of where he should be looking because Keith's chest, his lips, and his eyes were all equally distracting. 

Shiro cleared his throat at the touch of Keith's finger on his nose. Unlike the beginning of a magic act, Keith was warming him up, grasping his attention, and captivating him with every move. All Keith had to do was telling him to stay and Shiro would, weak under this man's spell. 

Keith slipped off of Shiro's lap then. He kept his gaze locked on Shiro's face as he moved his hands to his own waist. This was totally insane. But yet… Swallowing once, Keith undid his pants, letting them slide down and off and pushing his underwear down with them. Keith could swear his heartbeat would be audible from where Shiro sat and he let out a small breath before crawling back into Shiro's lap, sitting at his knees and holding out his hands. "Hands. This okay?" 

Body tensing, Shiro's eyes dropped to Keith's waist. He was… He was really going to… Then his pants were sliding down his supple thighs and Shiro gulped, not knowing whether he should stare or look away. A hot flush ran over his body and there was no doubt Keith could see him sweating. 

Oh fuck. Fuck. Keith was practically  _ naked _ in his lap. He wasn't wearing anything either but this was Keith, a close friend of his, who didn't even have words for his body but showed it to him anyway. Shiro's face burned as nodded at Keith's question and offered his hands. He didn't remember the room getting so hot.

"Well first off…" Keith started with Shiro's right hand, bringing it up to his cheek so that he could nuzzle into Shiro's palm. "You can touch me here…" Keith dragged Shiro's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against two of his fingertips before parting his lips. He pressed Shiro's fingertips into his mouth slightly, ducking his head to meet the motion as he slowly fucked the two digits past his lips. Pulling back, he let his teeth scrape against the pads of Shiro's fingers ever so slightly before sliding Shiro's hand along his jaw and down his neck. Tipping his head to the side, Keith offered himself up on display as he moved over his neck and across his collarbones. 

Shiro’s eyebrows rose, face softening at the nuzzle against his hand. He could feel his resolve weakening, the gentle moment chipping away at the already large crack that would lead to his downfall. “Uh huh…” he chuckled and promptly lost his voice when his fingers slipped into the warm wet of Keith’s mouth, again, and again. He shuddered as gave in, almost whining when Keith pulled his fingers free and ran them further down the curve of that pretty neck. 

"Or here…" Keith skimmed Shiro's hand over the tight fabric of his binder briefly before drawing it away. “But you might want to get this out of the way… A-and that’s okay…” 

Releasing Shiro's hands, he held his own up again. " _ Stay. _ " Heartbeat racing, Keith moved to tug the binder off over his head, letting it drop to the floor before taking up Shiro's hands in his again. He moved to press Shiro right palm to his chest, wondering if Shiro could feel his heart jackhammering away. He didn't break eye contact through his own sheer stubbornness. " _ Chest. _ Nothing else." 

“O-oh?” Shiro was lost to series of reactionary sounds, a passive participant in Keith’s show, enraptured in the way he unveiled himself, every part of himself. The binder slipped up and off Keith’s body so quickly that Shiro couldn’t be sure if his heart beat at all. But it was louder and so much louder when Shiro’s fingers touched bare skin, Keith’s chest. Shiro didn’t dare move his fingers with Keith’s gaze so fixed on his own and savoured the moment that felt precious,  _ theirs _ . He nodded and hummed back, blinking so many times he wasn’t sure if he’d stop.

Keith continued on then, this time focusing on Shiro's left hand and keeping the right still by his waist. "H-here is fine…" He dragged their hands over his stomach, ignoring the way his breath hitched as a sensitive spot was brushed. 

Shiro tried to shake out of his daze when Keith took his other hand, a soft whine answering Keith’s words. Every inch of skin that Shiro was allowed to touch made his chest tighten and ache and feel like it might burst. Keith  _ trusted _ him with  _ him,  _ with a moment this  _ intimate _ , and perhaps so much more. He was putty in the hands of the man he adored.

Keith finally stilled as he dragged Shiro's hand down to the top of his thigh. "Questions so far…? Or should I keep going?"

Breathing heavily, Shiro gulped and swallowed, gathering himself back up. It’d be a lie to say that he wasn’t thoroughly enjoying this moment. His cock stood as a clear, unignorable sign of just how much he liked what he saw, what he  _ felt _ , what else might be yet to follow. “I…” 

Shiro’s mind swarmed with thoughts but none of them stood out. He might have questions but there was no clarity to them anymore. He threw out one that lingered in his mind. “Can I kiss anywhere I’m allowed to touch?” His eyes dropped to Keith’s chest and quickly darted back up again. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about kissing all the way down his body. “But other than that I think you should keep going.”

Keith let Shiro take his time in gathering his question. He let his gaze roam as he waited, eyeing up Shiro's cock where it jutted up between them. He wanted to touch him, to just be done with their game and  _ feel _ him, taste him,  _ anything. _ The question had Keith blinking for a moment before a blush drew up on his cheeks. "M-mouth, hands, anything. You have free rein… okay? If it’s okay… it’s okay." 

Giving a small nod, Keith started to move again, trailing Shiro's hand down his thigh and back up again. He repeated the motion on his other leg, this time brushing closer to his core. He could feel Shiro's fingertips against the hair at his groin and gasped, shifting slightly to spread his legs a bit more. "Now here…" Keith hesitated before meeting Shiro's gaze again. 

When Keith told him he had free rein, Shiro had to resist the urge to a deep satisfied “Good” and resigned himself to groaning in approval instead. Disturbing Keith from whatever plan he had in mind would only risk losing whatever Shiro had earned and how far they’d come already. Yet the gasp he made as Shiro’s hand brushed by his groin had Shiro swearing under his breath.

Nudging Shiro's hand inward, he brushed their hands against his cock with a startled moan before guiding Shiro to spread his forefinger and middle, slotting himself between them to show Shiro what to do. Sure, it probably wasn't strictly necessary to show him what to do. But it was better safe. "C— _ aah _ c-cock… or… or dick…  _ nnh… _ " Keith couldn't help but twitch into the motions between small, breathy moans. 

When Keith’s legs spread, Shiro’s eyes dropped to his groin and his lips parted. He shouldn’t be staring. He shouldn’t be— Keith moved their hands over his groin and Shiro swallowed hard. Shiro’s mind went blank when Keith slid himself between his fingers. “Cock,” he repeated, nodding and preparing to run his fingers over it but then his hand was moving lower.

Keith pushed lower and lower, guiding Shiro's fingers between the folds of his body and becoming suddenly—slightly embarrassingly—aware of how much of a  _ mess _ he was. "This… this I…" Keith shook his head, biting his lip to choke down a groan as he slowly rocked his hips against Shiro's fingers, eyelids fluttering slightly at the sensation. "L-lips is… okay? Sounds weird s— _ nnh _ sometimes though… F-folds? I'm not… not really sure… Words… it's okay to do…  _ nnh _ this though… touch…" 

“K-Keith?” Shiro’s chest was heaving now. “Are— are you—?” Keith was pushing his fingers down to a place Shiro hadn’t even dared to ask about and he was about to… “Fuck.” Keith was… a mess, wet and warm and already groaning and rocking his hips so slowly that Shiro’s own hips bucked at the display. “You— uh— don’t need to be… sure.” Shiro was sure touching Keith so intimately would undo him. 

Rocking his hips forward slightly, Keith guided Shiro's fingers down, probing his fingertips around his hole. Watching Shiro's face for a moment, he swallowed. Making an impulse decision, he urged Shiro's fingers further, rocking his hips down onto them. He was  _ more than _ turned on enough to allow him those two fingers, to push Shiro  _ into _ him,  _ inside _ of him. "I'm…  _ nnh! _ C-cunt… Is… is okay…  _ Fuck… _ " 

Shiro was sure he would have thrust his hips if he wasn’t afraid of missing out on any move Keith made. His hips rocked against Shiro’s fingers with such want. “Oh  _ god… _ Keith, you know you don’t have to…  _ oh fuck _ .” His fingers were… pushing into… no,  _ inside _ Keith. Two of them in that hot wet  _ cunt _ , as Keith called it. How did he get here? What had he done to deserve this? Keith really wanted him this badly?  _ Fuck _ .

Keith couldn't help rocking onto Shiro’s fingers for a few moments with a grunt of a moan before pulling Shiro's hand back. "And then a-ass is okay too… But I'm pretty sure you know how that one works." 

Shiro wondered if his face looked pained, eyebrows drawn up and together in disbelief. He hadn’t expected Keith to jump straight to fucking himself on his fingers. Though in the back of his mind he had wondered what parts of Keith he would be allowed to pleasure. Now that he had his answer, his body ached in anticipation of giving Keith what he wanted. “Y-yeah, I know how that works,” he echoed back once his voice returned to him with his hand.

Releasing Shiro's hand as if he  _ hadn't _ just been fucking himself on it, Keith hooked his wrists around Shiro's neck. "Any questions?" 

Suddenly, Keith’s face was closer, barely an inch away, and Shiro felt like he’d just woken from a wet dream. He knew without a doubt that Keith would be the end of him, but he was going to enjoy every second. His face burned with heat, probably flushed with colour from the drumming of his heartbeat. His skin tingled at Keith’s touch while his nerves screamed at him to pounce, to taste and touch and  _ devour  _ every part he could. He blinked hard through the lust-filled haze and smiled. “Only one: Where do you want me to start?”

Keith hadn't been sure what reaction to expect from Shiro. But the way he could barely manage his words and just how fucking  _ hard _ he was between them were so much  _ more _ than Keith had ever hoped for. He was glad that Shiro didn't stop him or tell him to wait despite telling him he didn't  _ have to. _ If he had… Keith didn't know how he would have reacted. Instead, Shiro was looking at him like he was something  _ amazing, _ something  _ hot. _ He  _ felt _ hot with Shiro looking at him. 

Humming thoughtfully, Keith leaned in, stealing a slow but tender kiss, letting his lips knead against Shiro's for a moment before pulling back to tip their foreheads together. "Mm… Y'know… I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered before." Keith huffed out a little laugh. "But as for where to start…" Keith tipped his head to kiss his way along Shiro's jaw before biting at the shell of his ear. " _ Surprise me. I'm all yours. _ " 

Shiro couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss, pushing back only to chase it with bleary eyes and find Keith’s forehead pressed against his own. His heart beat too fast in his chest, almost too loud to hear the strained breaths in and out of his nose. He sighed at the light touch of Keith’s lips along his jaw and gasped when Keith bit his ear. Who knew he’d love the way Keith wanted to eat him up?   
  
“I… I’ve…” Shiro couldn’t deny he wasn’t flustered. Had Keith seen himself? Or how he moved or that smirk on his face? His smile could have lit a hundred candles, just how it set a flame in Shiro’s heart. “I’ve never seen you so…” He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Keith’s right ear, letting his hand linger. “ _ Beautiful _ .”

“So…” He hummed low, eyes drawing slowly down Keith’s body, and licked his lips. “ _ All _ mine?” He cupped Keith’s jaw with his right hand and trailed the other slowly up Keith’s chest, brushing lazily over a nipple out of sheer curiosity. It joined his right in cupping Keith’s face before drawing Keith into a slow, noisy kiss, drawn out like Shiro was trying to steal breaths. He pulled away with a light nip to Keith’s lower lip.

Keith felt his face heat up at the compliment, a huff of breath escaping him as his gaze fell off to the side. But then the brush of Shiro's hand over his nipple had him gasping sharply before sighing softly into the kiss. His heart tapped out its hummingbird pace against the inside of his chest, small groans and sighs escaping him at the feeling of the gentle touches.

Sliding his hands down Keith’s neck and down his chest, Shiro spread his fingers to feel as much of Keith as he could, stopping to sink his fingers into the soft skin at Keith’s waist. 

Shiro pulled him forward with a grunt, closer, resisting the urge to simply rub his cock against Keith’s. He left just enough room between them and parted his thighs to spread Keith’s legs. “You were enjoying yourself before. I feel like I didn’t quite get the whole show.” One hand squeezing into Keith’s thigh, Shiro let his hand wander down to Keith’s cock. 

Being tugged forward and made to spread himself further had Keith gasping, breaths quickening as he couldn't help but look down to watch Shiro's hand moving down slowly. The teasing brush pulled out a small moan by itself but then Shiro was doing  _ more _ . " _ Nngh! _ " Keith choked on the sound, hips jerking into the contact. 

“Like this?” Shiro rubbed over Keith’s cock lightly, testing the reaction, and set his hand just how he was shown, moving slowly, hesitantly. His face had to be red by now. His breathing was shaky and heavy, eyelids half-lidded with lust, and his own cock twitched in anticipation, but waiting and teasing was far too good to rush. “Does this work for you? You can fix it if I’m doing it wrong.”

Keith’s hands moved to grab at Shiro's shoulders as he rocked into the torturously slow movements, looking back up at his face as he battled the urge to just close his eyes and give into the sensation. Shiro looked  _ so good _ and his hand felt  **_so_ ** _ good _ . "Y-yeah that's…  _ fuck… _ nnh…" Shiro was going to be the death of him, he could tell that much already.

Shiro groaned at the sounds Keith made, so precious and desperate that if he weren’t so hard he might have drawn them out all night. Even the grip Keith had on his shoulders had him rocking his hips to match the increasing pace of his fingers. “ _ Good _ ,” he purred with a deep affection, content that he could make Keith so  _ needy _ . 

Shiro's hand felt more than amazing. But the words sent a shiver up his spine that had Keith's hips jerking even more noticeably. "Sh- _ Shiro! _ F-fuck… That's…" Keith bit his lip, trailing off with a moan and a breathless nod. 

“ _ Good boy _ . Do you like fucking my hand?” Speeding up his pace, Shiro watched Keith’s face closely, not wanting to miss a moment of pleasure rippling through him. He was all his, trusted and wanted and desired, as much as Shiro felt for him. His face was still burning at what he was doing, at the ideas unveiling themselves in the back of his head, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to give into them, for Keith. “Did you want to fuck my hand some more?” His slid his other hand across Keith’s thigh with quick squeezes, sliding his fingers lightly across the folds between his legs.

_ Good boy. _ The words echoed in Keith’s thoughts with a mix of arousal and humiliation only to be shorted out as Shiro's fingers brushed between his legs. "Sh- _ Shit! _ Nnh… Y-yeah… S'g-good…" Keith breathed, hands all but kneading against Shiro's shoulders. "M-more is… also… also good…  _ Fuck… _ " Keith couldn't help but arch his hips somewhat, pushing against Shiro's fingers as much as he was able without losing his rhythm.  

The way Keith clutched onto him and rolled his hips was all Shiro could think about as he edged his hand further between Keith’s legs.  _ Fuck _ , he sounded  _ so _ good like this, so needy, so beautiful. “Oh yeah?” Hearing his own name on Keith’s lips had him wondering how much better it must sound if he pressed his fingers in, and how much he would love to have Keith screaming his name.

Shiro's movements were so slow, so  _ careful _ and it was driving Keith insane. But the promise of those fingers sliding against him had him groaning as he kept rocking his hips with Shiro's fingers teasing against him. " _ C'mon… _ " Keith breathed out the quiet plea with a soft whine of a moan as Shiro's fingers moved against him, the sounds slick and loud in the quiet room. 

“You want more, huh?” Shiro grinned, closing his eyes at the sensation of Keith pushing against his fingers while he continued working over his dick with the other hand. “You want to put a show on for me, baby?” Nudging his fingers in closer, his heart thumped in his chest. He was really going to finger him.  _ Shit _ . His fingers pressed upwards, running through the mess, circling around until he finally found the courage to slip two fingers in, slowly.

Shiro's fingers were pushing in, spreading him open. Keith moaned out on a low sound that cracked up into a whine. " _ F-nngh… fuck… _ faster… c'mon Shiro  _ please… _ " His hips bucked into Shiro's touch, fucking himself on those fingers. " _ F-fuck me… _ " Keith's voice cracked on the plea and he turned his face away to press the side of his knuckles against his lips.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro groaned, low in his chest like a rumbling of want and need. Keith’s voice itself had him wanting to grab Keith by the ass, pull him up into his lap, and replace his fingers with dick. He was crying out so sweetly. How could Shiro resist? How could he not give Keith whatever he wanted when he sounded  _ so good _ ?

He did exactly as Keith desired, picking up speed with his fingers after watching just how wantonly Keith had worked himself over them. “All you’ve got to do is ask,” Shiro hummed, dropping his hand away from Keith’s cock to run it over his thighs and grab at his ass instead, allowing his hand to fuck freely while pulling Keith into the movement. 

Really, Keith had planned on maintaining some sort of control in all this. Really, Keith  _ hadn't  _ planned on Shiro. The loss of the stroking to his dick made him whine but the sound was cut off, replaced by a cracked groan at the faster pace and the squeeze to his ass. His grip on Shiro's shoulder tightened. 

When Keith’s voice cracked, Shiro leaned forward to kiss the hand pressed against his lips. “You said you trust me, right?” He left a trail of kisses over Keith’s hand, across his cheek, and whispered in his ear, “Let yourself be vulnerable with me. In every way.”

"I…  _ fuck… _ " Keith felt the air rush out of him on the word, shakily dropping his hand to mirror the other on Shiro's shoulders. He let himself fuck himself onto the fingers working him open, tipping himself back slightly to better his pace. This was absurd, he never imagined he would have Shiro like this,  _ wanting _ him like this. Tipping his head down to look between them, he could see Shiro's cock standing at attention, proud and demanding. Tipping himself forward again, Keith sacrificed some of his speed in favour of snaking one hand down between them to wrap around Shiro instead, stroking with jerky movements between heady moans. 

How tight Keith gripped onto his shoulders had Shiro wondering just how hard he’d grab if Shiro  _ really  _ pounded him, lifting him to bounce on his dick, practically mewling. But he was getting ahead of himself, had to control his urges because he was focused on giving Keith what he wanted, after all. “Good boy, such a good—  _ Hahh-hhhnng. _ ”

The sudden grip around his dick surprised him. He’d barely spared a thought about himself and what he wanted. Now Keith was giving him attention and  _ moaning _ . Any touch after so long would have made Shiro twitch and jerk and groan as much as he did then, but the fact it was Keith made him all the more sensitive.

Shiro huffed and jerked up into Keith’s hand, closing his eyes as he moved his fingers in time. It was shameless,  _ filthy _ , and oh so  _ fucking _ good. 

Shiro's cock felt hot and heavy in Keith’s grasp. He couldn't help but think about how it would feel, heavy on his tongue, thick in his—" _ Fuck! _ " God, Shiro was matching his pace, Keith realized with a curse and a moan. Every stroke he made was mirrored by those fingers working him open more, the slick sound only adding to the mess of heavy breaths between them. 

“You want this?” Shiro’s eyes opened slowly and trailed their way down Keith’s body, watching his hips, his heaving chest, and the mess that had made its way down to his palm. “How badly do you want me to fuck you, Keith?” He couldn’t believe what he was saying, but the satisfaction of it coming out of his mouth made it sound so much better.

"O-oh  _ god… _ " Keith buried his face against Shiro's shoulder for a moment, gathering himself as the question made him buck harder. "Shiro… that's… fuck… fuck me… C'mon. Just… nngh…" The idea was too much to ignore, too much to even  _ want _ to think about turning it down. 

Shiro sped up his motions, shoulders heaving with his chest, wanting desperately to make a move. Then Keith’s face pressed against him and he  _ begged _ . 

“ _ Keith, _ ” Shiro moaned into his ear. “You h-have… hhhh… no idea hhhh-how much… hah… I want to.” His mouth slackened at the way his fingers were making Keith come undone, wet sounds spurring Shiro on. He wouldn’t be surprised if they’d already made a mess on the couch.

Keith shuddered at the sound of his name on Shiro's lips. The moaning and nipping and nibbling had him coming apart at the seams. This was Shiro, gorgeous, composed, and collected Shiro. And he was barely able to make his words come out in something resembling vague coherence. It was… beautiful, really. 

“Wh-where…” Shiro began asking through his huffs. He bit his lip and leaned to nibble at Keith’s ear, finding himself unable to keep it up for long. Keith’s hand was driving him  _ insane _ . The more uncoordinated it got, the more he groaned in frustration. He didn’t want to have to ask, his face was burning at the thought of asking, but he had to. “Where do you…  _ fffuu—  _ want my  _ hhhh _ ... dick,  _ hmm _ ?” He nudged at Keith with his chin, demanding his gaze.

Getting asked where he wanted  _ his dick _ wasn't something Keith ever thought he'd hear from Shiro and it had him moaning out on the spot. "Fuck… Shiro… Wh-wherever you want it… I have…  _ nngh… _ C-condoms in the… the bedroom. But I can't get…" Mmh, no, wrong way to say that. "We don't have anything to worry about if you… even if you want to… to skip it… For eith— _ aah! _ —either h-hole…" Keith wasn't sure if suggesting  _ that _ was too much. But it was  _ Shiro _ and even if it was careless he wanted everything Shiro would give him.

Shiro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at Keith’s moan. He didn’t doubt he could probably come just by listening to it some more, but the prospect of greater sounds and giving Keith exactly what he wanted was too good to pass up. Shiro would be lying if he said he hadn’t pictured this moment or wondered how it would come to pass. It all seemed too good to be true, but then, so did Keith, and he was here and real and wanted Shiro completely.

“Wher—” Shiro started to repeat and promptly choked as more words tumbled from Keith’s mouth. He bucked up, body responding to his need, and removed his hand to place them both on Keith’s ass and pull him close. “If you… bedroom seems so… far…” He really should be worried about Keith’s impatience but he couldn’t find the strength to care. He was talking words that delayed what he really wanted. “ _ Hhhnmm _ , if we have…  _ nnn _ -nothing to worry about…” He was growing impatient, hips rolling, hands grabbing Keith’s ass, positioning himself to rub his cock against Keith’s.

Keith groaned and nodded, head tipping back as he shook the hair out of his eyes, trying desperately to match the pace of Shiro's movements rolling against him. " _ Sh-shiro… _ " The sound came out as a breathless whisper of a moan as he continued grinding himself against Shiro. He felt so  _ thick _ . This was going to break him. 

“You…” Shiro’s gaze ran over Keith’s body like he might as well be licking him clean. “You worked yourself up… open… so beautifully... with my fingers…” His eyes bore into Keith’s, wanting him to know how much he wanted him to melt, to give into everything  _ he  _ wanted so Shiro could give it to him. He kept pressing himself up against Keith’s dick, rubbing slowly, teasing Keith into action. “Why don’t you finish what you started?”

Being the object of Shiro's heated stare made Keith feel hot and conflicted. He felt self-conscious under the close scrutiny and yet as though he wanted to put himself on display for Shiro's enjoyment and amusement as long as it meant those gorgeous eyes stayed locked on him. 

At the invitation, Keith let another dizzy moan escaped past his lips. Well,  _ shit _ , Shiro didn't need to ask twice. Keith pushed himself up, ignoring the way his thighs already trembled slightly. Reaching down between them, he moved to nudge the crown of Shiro's cock against himself, pointedly and teasingly dragging it back and forth through the slick mess between his folds. 

Shiro moaned low and deep at Keith grinding back. So eager and pliable he was breathtaking, even as flashes of self doubt and concern flickered across his face. He’d try hard to hide it but Shiro could always see it through any mask Keith put up. This moment wasn’t the time to address it, but he made an extra effort to caress over those gorgeous thighs.

A soft series of breathy groans escaping him, Keith smirked down at Shiro. "Finish what I started…?" He teased right against his hole, dipping his hips slightly, just enough to feel the press of Shiro's cock against him. "What, you mean  _ this? _ Is this what you want?" Keith hummed.

Keith was moving and Shiro was rendered motionless by the moan that fell from Keith’s lips. Shiro’s hands fell away as he watched Keith line himself up. The sweet torture of brushing through the mess he’d made, they’d made, only served to make Shiro grip at the couch. If he dared to disturb the captivating display before him.

Shiro was helpless at the cheek of Keith’s smirk, his voice, and the way he moved his hips. “ _ Fffuuuhhh _ .” He couldn’t even ask for more because he wanted to enjoy every excruciatingly frustrating moment. “Y-yes,” Shiro huffed in answer to Keith’s question. He had wanted this, wanted Keith to want this, him, this moment.

"I dunno… I guess you  _ have  _ been good to me so far… I can reward that…" Keith hummed and let himself drop down then, moaning out at the stretch as his free hand gripped tight to Shiro's shoulder again. 

“R-reward?” he choked, nerves tingling as heat surged through his body. The idea that he’d earned this, somehow won Keith’s approval, had his face flushing and eyes wide. He barely had a second to really the image of his cock rubbing up against Keith before he’d worked the himself onto it. Hot, wet, and so perfectly  _ tight _ he felt so fucking  _ good _ after all that teasing. “Oh, oh  _ god _ , K-Keith?” Shiro’s voice rose up with his eyebrows, mouth hanging open at the sight of Keith moaning.

Shiro’s hands grasped onto Keith’s waist, soothing over them, grabbing him just to hold him as he sank further down. “Hhh—damn…” Shiro swore and laughed through his panting. He paused every few words as Keith sank down onto him, waiting for the okay before he started moving his hips. 

Fucking  _ hell _ Shiro was thick. If he hadn't been so  _ impossibly _ turned on, Keith never would have managed it. Even as it was, it felt as though Shiro were pushing him to his limit, stretching and filling him so completely. The hands petting and stroking at his waist were almost too much, making his muscles twitch and jump. 

“Is this…  _ hhahh… _ is this the part... where you... r-ride me... _ hhhnnn _ ... until you can’t think straight?” Shiro reached up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair, hesitating while he considered tangling his fingers and pulling. He had ideas, so many ideas, but this was all about Keith and what he wanted.

Keith had to take it slow. He had to let himself adjust, gasping and panting between disbelieving laughs as he dropped down, letting Shiro fill him. "I… g-guess it w- _ nngh _ would be…  _ Christ, _ Shiro… you're  _ hah _ … f-fucking  _ huge… _ " Reaching back down, Keith felt out how stretched he was around the girth of Shiro's cock. He still had an inch to go but he didn't think he could even  _ handle _ the full length, not until he was warmed up, at least. "It's okay. You can pull…" Keith nuzzled into the grip to his hair for a moment before rising up on trembling thighs with a shaky moan. He dropped back down again slowly, jaw going slack with a choked cry. And again. And again as he tried to ease into a rhythm. "O-oh my… oh my fucking  _ god…  _ oh f-fuck…  _ Shirooh… _ " Keith's voice cracked into a whine.

Shiro watched as Keith gasped and laughed, taking his sweet and oh so precious time adjusting. Shiro would have given anything to watch that moment over and over again. He was gorgeous, body tense and so  _ perfect.  _ He felt so  _ perfect _ . “Yeah? You seem to… be liking it,” Shiro laughed, practically hissing through his teeth. The sight of Keith having taken  _ so much  _ of his length and his hand snaking down to touch himself had Shiro grabbing hard onto Keith’s hair. He pulled just enough to tilt Keith's head back and watch as he whined. 

“ _ Nngh _ ,” Shiro moaned, fingers grasping in Keith's hair, mouth parting and eyebrows raising in a moment of concern. “You  _ hhh _ —okay?” His voice rasped, worn rough by the huffs and grunts he made as Keith started to move. His hips bucked of their own accord. “ _ Mmmhhh _ … Should I… should I move?“

"I'm…  _ hah _ … I'm g-good, yeah…" Keith gasped out, eyes rolling back for a moment as Shiro bucked into him harder. He gripped at Shiro's shoulders, kneading slightly. "B-better than good…  _ ngh… _ Just… a lot."

Shiro's movements, his grip, his  _ voice _ , they had Keith ready to fall apart. It was almost too much for him. "Oh my  _ god… _ Shiro just… just  _ fuck _ me… Please… Bite… biting is okay too…  _ Mark _ me…  _ Fuck _ me…  _ Wreck _ me…" Keith shifted on his knees slightly, picking up his pace with a moan. He almost felt bad for his neighbors who  _ had to _ be hearing this but  _ fuck 'em. _ Maybe he'd send them a fruit basket or something. Keith didn't think there was anything that could keep him quiet  _ now _ . 

Keith’s hands grabbed onto Shiro like he was ready to melt, holding himself up with the little strength remained in his body. 

“ _ That _ good, huh?” Everything in Shiro screamed at him to grab Keith and move him himself, give him exactly what he wanted and maybe, just maybe, take a little pleasure in giving it to him. He rolled his hips, testing how much he could affect Keith’s voice and then he was  _ begging,  _ asking for Shiro to bite him, mark him,  _ wreck _ him. A rumbling groan came out of Shiro’s throat before he realised he’d snapped his hips forward.

Keith swore his thoughts shorted out with the first time Shiro jerked his hips up. The pulling at his hair made Keith's back arch, exposing and baring himself more. He never imagined he would actually get to  _ hear _ Shiro like this, talking to him like this  _ touching  _ him like this. 

With his moans louder, the sound of Keith spurred Shiro on. His fingers gripped tighter in Keith’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. “You ride me...  _ hhhnnn—hard _ and I’ll… hah…  wreck you,” Shiro hummed, leaning in to suck at Keith’s neck, teasing his teeth over the skin. “Just how you want it, hmm?” 

Shiro’s other hand dug into Keith’s waist, tight and unforgiving, moving those hips as roughly as he could manage moving his own. There was no telling what marks he might leave behind, but he was sure he would kiss them all when they were done. The thought of his own stamp on that soft skin beneath his fingers had Shiro burying his nose into Keith’s neck, his lips tasting and nibbling in search of what got the most reaction.

"That's… nnh… I can…  _ aah! _ Do th-that…" Keith gasped out, eyes closing. He moved a hand to the hair at the back of Shiro's head, gripping tight to the short strands as he tried to focus on making his legs do what he wanted them to do, rising and falling on Shiro's length. 

Keith could  _ move.  _ The way his body curved at the smallest suggestion, even at just a roll of Shiro’s hips, was proof of that, and he was making a show of how much he  _ liked _ it. “Good  _ boy _ ,” Shiro hummed in approval when Keith grabbed at him and  _ gripped _ on his hair. He pulled back just enough to stare down Keith’s body. “ _ F-fuck _ , you look— hhaaah.” He could barely focus his attention. Every part of Keith begged for his attention, skin shining with sweat, chest heaving for breath, eyes barely able to keep themselves open.

Keith’s free hand moved to drift down to stroke at himself with a sob of a moan. The hand at his waist would definitely bruise, the thought of it sending a thrill through him. " _ F-fuck… _ Shiro…" 

Shiro’s eyes fell with Keith’s hand and his mouth threw out a series of sounds that the sight of Keith  _ touching _ himself, enjoying the moment. Shiro’d never thought he’d be here, watching, appreciating,  _ feeling _ so much. “G-gorgeous.” He grunted once the word left his lips, picking up speed and wanting to praise Keith while he drove him towards his climax. 

Keith shuddered, echoing every sound Shiro made with a sound of his own, a moan for a groan, a gasp for a grunt. Shiro was fucking him, taking him,  _ claiming _ him with his teeth and his cock and his touch and Keith wanted to revel in every moment of it. How long had he  _ ached _ for this, dismissing the possibility? Too long, he was sure. But now here he was and every moment of pining had been  _ more _ than worth the wait. 

Shiro’s teeth nipped at Keith’s neck, sucking hungrily at skin between deep moans. He’d leave his mark with teeth and lips because he couldn’t resist the way Keith had begged. “Such...  _ hhhhngg _ —a  _ good _ boy,” Shiro praised and sunk his teeth in somewhere soft. He pulled back to kiss and lick and bite again, losing his praises to the groans resonating in his chest.

When Shiro picked up his pace and started marking him up more, Keith's voice cracked on another sob, too far gone to care this time.  _ Good boy. _ Those simple words went  _ right _ to his dick every damn time. He wanted Shiro to praise him, wanted to please Shiro. He wanted to tease him too but… that could come later. For now all he wanted was to chase that torturously close release lingering on the edges of his senses. "Shiro…  _ shiro… _ fuck… nh… don't… don't stop…  _ F-fuck… _ " Keith panted, trying to not outright writhe on Shiro's dick. 

Shiro kept going while Keith cried out his name, encouraged by the sound of Keith’s voice, the touch of his skin. “Kei-Keith.” Even his name felt good to say. “I… got you… I’ve  _ got… _ you… Keith.” His hand gripped tighter and his hips kept up his rhythm, rolling up at the edge of every word out of Keith’s mouth.

"C-close… don't… don't stop… Wanna… f-feel you…  _ hnnh! _ Fuck…  _ fuckfuckfuck… _ Sh- _ ro- ngh- Oh FUCK! _ " Keith hit his peak with a grunt and a shout, gripping harder at Shiro's hair as he twitched and jerked through his climax. 

“You…  _ f-feel… _ this, hmm?” Shiro could feel the heat coiling in his gut. The very sight of Keith coming undone had him so  _ close.  _ He was not going to stop. He’d keep going, keep fucking, keep driving himself just as mad as he seemed to be driving Keith. “ _ G-god _ ,” he choked as Keith grabbed his hair and came, still moving in Shiro’s lap.   
  
Shiro wasn’t done yet and with a grunt and a groan, he grabbed Keith’s hips hard and kept on fucking him through his climax. Shiro needed this, wanted this, was going to make sure that Keith remembered  _ every  _ second his cock thrusting into him. “Keith… You’re… so…  _ fuck… goddamn…  _ I’m…” He sucked at Keith’s neck and kissed upwards to his jawline. “Gonna…  _ ffff _ —”   
  
Keith felt as though he spiraled higher every time Shiro said his name. It was almost too much, too overwhelming, too  _ Shiro. _ But he couldn't think too long on that, too lost in the mind-numbing pleasure shorting out his thoughts as he rode out his climax as long as he could, crying out with a cracked moan when Shiro started getting  _ rougher _ . 

Shiro’s hand let go of Keith’s hair and slid down his back, clawing and pressing into his skin, holding him even tighter. He’d probably leave even more marks, ones he was sure to regret later. “ _ Fuck… hhnnnng… Keith!”  _ He grunted, grabbing Keith’s thighs roughly and thrusting up as he tumbled over the edge, coming with a hard jerk forward. His breath left him in rasps while he slowed down and rolled his hips up lazily into that warm, wet feeling. 

Keith reveled in every sound Shiro offered up to him, shakily dragging his hand back up to grip at Shiro's shoulder as he came down from his body high, holding on tightly as he let Shiro chase his own release. "That's… that's it… C'mon…  _ fuck me… _ Give — _ ahh! _ — me ev-everything…" Each hard thrust dragged another small sound out of him, forcing the air out of his lungs. "Feels g- _ gnnh _ \- good… Feels— _ aah! Nnh… _ " The hand clawing down his back had Keith mewling out a choked sound, back arching as he kneaded at Shiro's shoulder. Fuck, he was going to be a  _ mess _ after this. Hell, he already was. Keith choked on another sound with the rough thrust of Shiro's climax before shuddering, the motion carrying through his whole body. 

Shiro closed his eyes and took everything in, hoping to preserve the taste, the smell, the feel of everything that made this moment one he never wanted to forget. Keith still managed to sound so  _ perfect _ . Fuck, he even arched and shuddered, so responsive to every move Shiro made. “Keith,” Shiro rolled his name over his tongue and said it again like he was singing praises. “Keith.” 

" _ God, Shiro… _ " Keith breathed out, running his fingers through Shiro's sweat-dampened hair, brushing over his cheeks.

Shiro turned his head, opened his eyes, and sighed. The touch of Keith’s fingers on his face brought warmth to his skin, blooming across his features as their eyes met. He leaned to kiss Keith’s hand, smiling against his skin.   
  
Keith let out a quiet but pleased sound at hearing his name said so  _ reverently. _ The kiss against his hand brought heat back to his cheeks. He huffed out a breath before groaning slightly at the feeling of the mess between his legs and the  _ sounds _ of Shiro's movements, body still over-sensitized to every movement. 

“So…” Shiro breathed through a smile, still moving his hips slowly, enjoying the mess they’d both made together. “Did you feel safe… with me?” His grip relaxed and he ran his hands over Keith’s thighs, rubbing over the hints of colour he’d left behind. A wash of guilt ran through him; hands stilled as he bit his lip. “Do you  _ still  _ feel safe with me?”

Shiro's questions gave him pause as Keith tilted his head. "You're kidding, right? That was… That was  _ great… _ " Keith laughed slightly, still more than a bit breathless, running his fingers through Shiro's hair again. "Why wouldn't I feel safe with you? You gave me everything I asked for? Everything I wanted?" 

“Y-yeah?” Shiro’s eyebrows rose, his gaze softening at Keith’s laugh. He leaned against the touch and sighed. “That good, huh?” Snorting a laugh out of his nose, he reached out run his fingers down Keith’s sides. “I’m… happy to hear it…” His chest felt tight, his high winding down and the memories over earlier playing through his head. Keith  _ wanted _ him, and god Shiro wanted him too.

“You know I…” he paused, realising his fingers were tracing patterns over Keith’s skin. He couldn’t stop them. It felt too good to finally be touching him so intimately like this. “I’ve…” He could probably say too much if he continued. He was so blissfully exhausted and pleasantly trapped by Keith on his lap that he didn’t want to ruin the moment, even if his body ached to say the words caught in his throat. “You mean a lot to me.”

Keith purred at the soft touches to his sides, letting his eyes fall shut as he shivered at the contact. This was nice. This felt good and— And oh god this was the  _ feelings _ bit. He wasn't good at this bit. Keith swallowed nervously, popping his eyes open to watch Shiro. And then he swallowed again. 

Why couldn't they just stay how they were without talking, without giving Keith the chance to fuck it all up by opening his mouth? Keith could already feel himself wanting to stiffen up, to comment something that would clearly backtrack this into a  _ friends with benefits _ sort of situation rather than deal with wading through emotional confessions. He was at  _ least _ two shots too sober for this kind of emotional bullshit. Maybe three on account of how  _ disgustingly _ warm and fuzzy he felt sitting there with the warm weight of Shiro's softening cock still stuffing his cunt. But there Shiro was, telling Keith he  _ meant a lot to him _ . "Oh… uh… y-yeah?" Keith's voice cracked painfully and screeched a bit and he flinched, clearing his throat and looking away. "I mean… Yeah? That's… that's good…"

Shiro wished the dryness in his throat would go away, but watching Keith turn from calm to tense on his lap wasn’t helping. He’d probably said too much and overstepped a line they’d not even drawn in the sand. “Yeah… it’s… good?” His eyes searched over Keith, frowning a little at the flinch before he made an effort to smile. “You… okay though?” Resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, he tried his best to look more concerned about Keith than worried about his reaction.

That's  _ good? _ What kind of jerk  _ was  _ he? Keith fixated on his own words when Shiro looked at him like  _ that.  _ He looked as though he were looking for something. And Keith wanted so  _ badly _ to give it to him but the words caught and tangled in his throat, choking him on their intensity. He was sure his smile at the question of if he was  _ okay _ looked even more forced than Shiro's had. 

Shiro gulped and slid his hands down Keith’s thighs. “Sh-should we move you to somewhere more… comfortable?” A distraction might help. Both of them. Shiro might be able to tone down the urge to blurt out something else. “You tell me what you want and it’s yours?” Shiro leaned forward to catch Keith’s lips with his, sighing and pulling back to lean against his forehead. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he added, “I’m yours.”

Keith barely had time to register the idea of Shiro moving them before the taller man was speaking again and Keith almost wanted to _cry._ _You, you,_ ** _you._** Shiro was what he wanted. For as awkward and awful at this Keith was, he wanted _Shiro_ , completely and in _every_ way and he had for too long and— And Shiro's gentle kiss and whispered words were enough to make Keith crack. " _What if that's what I want?_ " His quietly breathed words sounded choked to his own ears, quiet and so unsteady but out there regardless.

A sound escaped Shiro’s lips as he struggled to regain his words. “Wh _ -what? _ ” He cleared his throat to tone down the hint of hope and excitement in his voice. He’d been hoping to hear  _ anything _ from the moment Keith had dared to spill he thought Shiro was a good guy. “Then… you’d have to be… you should… be clear I know it, hmm? Know what you want?” He took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead, then his eyebrow, and then his cheek. “That’s what  _ I _ want.”

Keith wanted vaguely to rip it his own heart and stomp it into the dust with how it kept flipping and fluttering. But Shiro wanted him to  _ talk _ about how he felt? Didn't he understand that just… wasn't possible? It wasn't a matter of not  _ wanting _ to. Oh he  _ wanted _ to, but the words threatened to strangle him. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? That I’d listen to anything you want to tell me, if you want to tell me.” He patted lightly at Keith’s thighs, pulling him upwards and closer. “But uh… let’s get you off my… Yeah…” Shiro closed his eyes and groaned lowly at the sensation of Keith lifting off him. He had things he wanted to say, but their position was definitely not how Shiro had pictured it.

"H-hey, you're the one who started getting all sappy with your  _ nnh  _ dick still inside me," Keith countered with a groan at the feeling of Shiro slipping out of him. He could really feel how slick and messy he was as he shifted positions. Gross. But hot. Keith hesitated before slipping off of Shiro's lap entirely, opting to tug his shirt back on before curling up on the couch with his knees bent up against his chest. Fuck, he couldn’t find the  _ words. _

Shiro looked away briefly when Keith accused him of being sappy. There was nothing he could do to deny that. He’d gotten caught up in the swirl of emotions in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Keith’s hair and hold him close, but he opened and closed his mouth in silence while Keith moved away.

"So… um… I'm… that was… uh… fun," Keith started awkwardly. Fuck, no, he wasn't doing this again. This was his  _ chance. _ " _ Shit. _ Ok, listen, Shiro, I'm just… I'm bad at this, okay? Feelings… aren't my strong suit. What do  _ you  _ want out of this?"

Shiro pushed himself back up, resting against the arm of the couch, making no attempt to cover himself. He was too focussed on Keith, curled up like he’d gone back to protecting himself again. Then he was saying he was bad at…  _ feelings _ and asking what Shiro wanted. It felt like more of an accusation than a question, but this was  _ Keith _ , the guy he’d known for years that had always struggled with being honest with how he felt, and here he was  _ trying _ .

“What I want?” Shiro’s shoulders fell as he sighed. “Nothing? If you don’t want it too.” He shifted his legs to sit properly on the couch, hands grasping onto his knees. His gaze turned towards Keith. “You mean… a lot to me, Keith. Always have. And I just… want…” his heart was beating so loud, “you to be happy... but I’d really like you to be happy…  _ with _ me.”

He shuffled closer to Keith, not sure if he felt more exposed for being naked or for feeling like he was baring his soul. He hoped deep in his chest that Keith truly felt the same. If he was as bad at feelings as he said, maybe Shiro had imagined there being something there. Keith had said things that  _ felt _ like something was there, but maybe that was just hope instead.

Shiro looked as though he half expected to be asked to leave with how he gripped at his knees. Keith bit his lip, looking past Shiro, unspoken words like glass within his throat. Scooting his feet closer to himself when Shiro moved closer, Keith felt as though he might panic at any moment. But instead he forced himself to breathe. 

“So, if it’s not too much of me to say, I care a lot about you, so much… that I swear my chest hurts and I can barely breathe around you. I need you to know that I li— I…” Shiro pressed his lips together and swallowed whatever pride held him back. His whole body tensed, readying himself for the outcome where Keith ran away. “I love you?"

And then there it was. Shiro's confession, out in the space between them. To Keith, it was as if all the air in the room had disappeared all at once as he stared at Shiro in wide-eyed shock. " _...Oh _ ." Of all the things he had expected, a  _ love confession _ wasn't one of them. 

But 'oh' was a really shitty non-response sort of reaction to give, as Keith realized a few moments too late. " _ Shit… _ " Keith cursed under his breath, swallowing down his nerves before carefully extracting himself from his curled up position, shifting to sit next to Shiro instead, pressed against his side with his shirt tugged down over his lap. The couch was going to need cleaned, he realized absently. 

Keith looked almost exactly like Shiro had pictured at first, tense and staring off like the world was crashing around him. Then his eyes grew wide and Shiro stilled every muscle in his body to avoid completely scaring him away. And for all the preparation he made, readying himself for what would happen, the two words that fell from Keith’s lips caught him off guard, hitting him right in the chest.

Shiro gulped, opening his mouth, wanting to explain himself and relieve the pressure. It was hard enough confessing, let alone watching the weight of those words baring down on someone. He hadn’t imagined it turning out like that and he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t disappointed, but Keith was worth it and he’d smile all the same.

Keith forced a breath, gathering what words he could and letting them fall from his lips, hoping they turned out coherent. "I… wasn't expecting that… At all. But um… I really… I  _ really _ like you… A lot. And… I…" Hesitating, Keith reached to set his hand on top of Shiro's on his knee. "Do you wanna… maybe… stay the night? And… in the morning… there's… um… that tiny little diner around the corner? We could… breakfast? And… maybeifyouwannacallitadatewecanorjustbemyboyfriendplease?" Keith's last words came together in a jumbled mess that he hoped Shiro could decode and yet also almost hoped he  _ couldn't  _ to save Keith the embarrassment. But… Shiro had  _ confessed _ . That… made it okay to ask. …Didn't it?

Waiting with bated breath, Shiro laughed nervously to himself until his throat grew dry at what he was hearing. Keith… actually… did like him? Keith liked him  _ back? _ He shouldn’t be so surprised, but he’d doubted it was possible for so long that even the touch of Keith’s hand on his knee didn’t quite feel real.

“Uh…” Shiro wasn't sure where he should look, but his eyes settled on Keith’s, reading those beautiful eyes while nervous words tumbled out one after another. Shiro placed his hand over Keith’s, turning the one below so he’d captured Keith’s hand in both of his. He squeezed lightly, trying to find the breathe that had escaped him.

“That’s…” A breathy laugh continued while his mind blanked and a smile took over. “You want me to stay?” He probably sounded so eager at the thought, but he was, he truly was. He nodded slowly, gaze softening. “I think I’d like that.  _ All  _ of it. Especially when you asked like that.”

"...Yeah?" Keith asked, trying to not sound too much like an overeager puppy. Keith found he couldn't keep looking at Shiro for too long, gaze darting around, but he could feel the warmth of Shiro's eyes on him. He was… he was agreeing? This was… happening?  _ All _ of it? 

Keith’s nerves were precious and somewhat less concerning than Shiro had first thought. He could barely keep eye contact, but he’d always been a bit like that around him. It was flattering to have him so flustered, unable to put words together because of something he said. In part, Shiro was thankful Keith hadn’t noticed the warm flush that had taken to his face.

"I…" Keith started but couldn't find the words beyond that, instead shaking his head. "Okay." It was more to himself than anything before he was standing to drag Shiro towards the small bedroom of his apartment. "C'mon then… Yeah? It's… cold in here without pants so… blankets… yeah." Ever eloquent, Keith internally reprimanded himself for his disjointed word jumble. 

Shiro’s eyes dropped to the hem of Keith’s shirt, biting his lip for a moment before his eyes turned to himself. He had to admit he was getting cold, especially with the absence of Keith’s warmth on his lap. “It is a bit cold so yes, blankets.” He pushed himself up from the couch with a small laugh and let Keith guide him. “I’m sure you can keep me warm though. With or without pants.”

Keith paused before snorting, shaking his head. "Perv… The pants aren't always coming off so easy… I'm glad my legs seem to attract your attention, though…" he smirked, trying to keep the atmosphere light and his nerves down and maybe sort of succeeding a little bit kind of halfway. 

Chuckling under his breath, Shiro couldn’t help but let his gaze linger after that comment. “No? Shame…” he mumbled to his chest, adding a just as quiet “You do have some very nice legs.” He meant every word, even if he had trouble saying them louder than a whisper.

Still, Keith didn't hesitate in dragging Shiro into his room, letting go of his hand only to shuffle himself under the sheets. He tugged the corner back in silent invitation. "Uhm… y'know… if it's too weird or something, no pressure? But I'll… try to not squiggle too much?"

Shiro could only shake his head as he watched Keith move himself under the sheets. This was really happening. He wasn’t dreaming, he wasn’t sleeping, but he soon would be and the smile on his face wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Weird? After what we’ve...” Shiro cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head. 

Before he could give himself a chance to ruin a sweet moment, he moved to the bed, knelt on the edge, and slid slowly down beside Keith. “As long as you’re comfortable sleeping with me— I mean, beside me.” He edged closer, closing the gap between them while his heart beat louder. His face felt so warm. His whole body felt warm. “So how should we do this?”

"I think we already covered the sleeping with you part," Keith remarked dryly, a shy smile teasing at the edges of his lips. Spending a long moment blinking slowly at Shiro's face, Keith nodded to himself before moving. In one motion, he burrowed down into the blankets, twisting around, and curled himself up against Shiro, his back against the larger man's chest.

Shiro’s smile stayed put while Keith stared at him, so much trust in those eyes, leaving a warm tingling in Shiro’s chest. Being this close was something he’d imagined before, but he never thought Keith would stare at him so calmly nor curl himself up against his chest. “Uh…” Shiro swallowed the nerves that jumped up to this throat.

"...This work for you?" Keith asked once he had stopped moving. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right? Right. "I can move further in if you need more room…" He wondered if Shiro could feel the hammering of his heart. 

Shiro raised his arm, staring over the curve of Keith’s body against him, resisting the urge to lean in and press his lips against Keith’s hair. “This is…” He took a deep breath, licked his bottom lip, and tucked some of the blanket over him. This was nice, cosy, blissful. “This works.” With a smile, he trailed his hand from Keith’s shoulder, down his arm, and curled his fingers around Keith’s hand. He draw him closer, arm draped over him, and breathed in that familiar calming scent.

“Just let me hold you and I’m happy.” Shiro squeezed him closer, wishing he could hold Keith like this always. He might have been right near the edge of the bed but he was comfortable enough right here with the man he loved in his arms. He closed his eyes and let his breathing slow, sighs humming from his throat. “Do you think you can sleep like this?”

"Cheesy. Yeah, I can sleep just fine," Keith huffed out a breath as if it should be obvious, moving to hold Shiro's hand over his heart as he pressed as close as he could. By the time Shiro asked his question, Keith was already mostly asleep, barely giving off a sleepy sort of murr of affirmation before he fell asleep, breaths steady, soft, and deep. This was good. This was… really  _ really _ good. 

Shiro sighed against Keith’s neck and nuzzled in. This was comfortable and felt  _ right _ . His hand pressed against Keith’s chest, his nose in Keith’s hair. The room, the world even, glowed with warmth and with a deep, satisfied sigh, Shiro fell asleep, tugging Keith close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to feed your local starving authors in comments and kudos!  
> Also, if you enjoyed this work, make sure to check us out elsewhere on the internet!  
> HedonistInk: [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink), [tumblr](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/), & [pillowfort!](http://www.pillowfort.io/HedonistInk)  
> Foxberry: [twitter](http://twitter.com/belariobscura)


End file.
